


War to Unite Sekigahara High

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Original Work, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fantasy elements, Warring Period Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Ieyasu Mifumi leads the Unification Faction to unite the many areas of Sekigahara High School the only way that's accepted across the school... wrestling.





	War to Unite Sekigahara High

It was the opening ceremony at Sekigahara High School, a school notorious for its work-ready graduates. The faction leader of the area it was held at would always hold an open challenge for anyone wanting to tangle with them in the ring. This year it was the front gates… under the domain of the Dragon Faction’s Kyouka Masamune, also known as the Storm Dragon. Her long braided golden hair is reminiscent of electricity, her eyes are fierce like a dragon, and she’s always wearing her black dragon-themed singlet and gear bearing blue accents. This year… it was a complete smackdown… the new students couldn’t lay a finger on her…

“That all of the new meat? I’m bored, but I want to give them the benefit of the doubt that there’s someone that can at least give me a little workout.” Kyouka asked the referee.

“It seems there’s a few new students, but they seem to have skipped out on the entrance ceremony.” she answered while reading a clipboard.

“Hey! You sharded widout me!” a muffled voice called.

A male student with spiky black hair and a short ponytail in the back then leapt into the ring with a convenience store bag full of flavored water and snacks along with a breakfast bagel hanging from his mouth. Kyouka was utterly baffled by the fact he didn’t have any ring gear on. She couldn’t help but watch as he carefully set his groceries at ringside and finished his bagel before promptly beginning stretches.

“Who might you be…?” the referee asked.

“Ieyasu Mifumi, freshman starting today. My aim is to form the United Faction and unify the school’s factions under a single banner.” he grinned confidently bumping his knuckles together.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to wrestle in your uniform…?” Kyouka asked.

“I don’t have an assigned changing room yet, so these clothes will have to do.” Ieyasu smiled tossing his uniform tie and jacket so they land perfectly by his groceries.

“If you say so.” Kyouka sighed shrugging her shoulders.

The referee then checked Ieyasu for weapons before returning to the center. She then gave a signal to the bell girl.

-DING-

Kyouka moved fast to lock up with Ieyasu, who had a grin on his face. He surprised her when she slipped to attempt suplexing him by slipping right out of her grip pulling her backward into a rollup.

“1! 2!” the referee counted before she kicked out rolling back a bit as Ieyasu took a somewhat bouncy fighting stance.

“I might get some enjoyment out of this one.” Kyouka grinned.

Kyouka popped her neck and stretched a little before rejoining the fray with Ieyasu. She liked how he got right back up after he suplexes and bodyslams, no not liked… she LOVED his tenacity. He wasn’t delivering sissy blows either, she honestly felt the shock of his moves. He wasn’t fresh meat in her eyes anymore… not with that grin on his face… he was an honest to god competitor. 

“There’s no need to hold anything back! I’m releasing the dragon’s claws… into your flesh!” Kyouka laughed as electricity began raging from her hands turning her eyes to those of a dragon.

“If you want me to unleash everything I have… then once this is over we’ll have formed a bond!” Ieyasu roared as light began coursing through his body.

“No one’s ever gotten up from the Dragon Slam…” the referee thought to herself.

Both charged with their auras themselves fighting each other. Kyouka began lifting Ieyasu and leapt high into the air beginning to spin with her aura forming a dragon. When the began coming down Ieyasu startled her by slipping from his shirt, which was what she had a hold of. His aura then took the form of a spear as he landed a powerful punch on her gut making her gasp for air as the two crash-landed on the mat sending smoke everywhere. When it cleared Ieyasu was mounted on top of Kyouka who appeared to be unconscious. The referee expertly dived at them to check her shoulders.

“1! 2! 3!” the referee counted before signaling the bell girl.

-DING DING DING-

“The winner of the match and Front Gate Territory by pinfall is Ieyasu Mifumi! The territory has been claimed from the Dragon Faction and now belongs to the… the… going to need a faction name.” the referee told him as she stood him up to raise his arm.

“The Unification Faction.” Ieyasu smiled warmly.

“We’ll see how long that one stays around for...” the referee thought to herself.

“Amazing…” Kyouka giggled.

“Hmm? Oh good, you’re awake. I really enjoyed that match.” Ieyasu smiled genuinely.

“I was a freshman the last time I had a truly competitive match that ended with me getting pinned. I forgot an important and very basic rule to being the best in Sekigahara… never believe you have your opponent beat until the bell rings. Thanks for the reminder… Ieyasu.” Kyouka grinned sitting up as a somewhat fragile-looking girl with long black hair in full uniform slid into the ring.

“Masamune-sama! Are you okay?! I saw the whole thing on the monitors! He cheated! He must have! Your dragon claws were locked in on him! No one escapes the dragon!” the girl blabbed shaking her.

“Misaki, I lost fair and square. He actually reminded me of one other thing… the reason I went out of my way to become known as The Dragon of Sekigahara High.” Kyouka smiled putting her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

“Masamune-sama…” Misaki whimpered tearing up.

In the center building of the school a tall, curvaceous, busty girl student with very long black hair wearing a short-hem purple kimono over her school uniform was ascending a large set of stairs. She reached the top and gently slid open a huge traditional Japanese paper door revealing an audience chamber of sorts. Sitting on the throne was a masculine male student with short dark brown hair wearing black uniform pants and the uniform shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves torn off showing many scars on his body. The girl approached and then knelt to him.

“Nii-sama… a new faction has appeared in the school. They want to unify the entire school.” she told him.

“Oichi… you think just because another faction has appeared there’s cause for alarm?” the male student asked.

“I was told to inform you of any and all changes higher than a detention…” Oichi responded cocking her head slightly.

“I understand that. You could have just texted me though, I mean, it’s why we even invested in cellphones in the first place.” the male student pointed out.

“Ah… sorry, Nii-sama…” Oichi moped.

“Oichi… cut the ‘Nii-sama’ please and use my name please? What, are we in the Sengoku Period or something? I’m only older than you by ten seconds as it is.” he questioned.

“Sorry… Nobunaga.” Oichi spoke.

“One more thing, stop immediately turning down the guys that ask you out and at least get to know them a little for once. At the rate you’re going people will think we’re doing it behind the scenes.” Nobunaga scolded her.

“Sorry… it’s that boys are scary...” Oichi moped.

“You do know I’m a boy too, right?” Nobunaga asked.

“You don’t see me as a woman though… so you aren’t scary…” Oichi responded.

“...and you’re supposed to be the second best in the school…” Nobunaga sighed.


End file.
